heroesofastranaarfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs of The Vale
The History The Orcs of the Vale are considered to be one of the earliest inhabitants in the Realm of Astraanar. The first orcs were considered to be ascendants of Wanderers, historians dictate that they migrated from the Desolate Wastes into the Green Vale. As the first orcs were nomadic they grew in stature and in strength due to constant physical demands of the terrain around them. As they started settling the Green Vale they adopted the green pigment to make themselves blend in better to hunt prey. First orcs lived in small secluded pockets of societies deep within the vale only venturing out of it for hunting and gathering. As orcs became the dominant predators of the Vale their numbers kept growing so did their need for land. The first orc encampment that could also be considered their first town was called Kurz. Kurz became a bastion of orc society and hierarchy. As the populations grew orcs adopted a meritocracy as their societal foundation. Soon the most successful orc bloodlines started competing for the head of the new found civilization. Malthu Vurbag was considered to be the first appointed Warmonger. The Orcs grew in army size and land, soon many fortresses were built and they started venturing outside of The Vale and into the Plains of Azel. Their size did not go unnoticed as they started encountering Men. Soon war broke out between the Orc state and the Kingdom of Men, this considered to be the bloodiest period of The Realm of the period which lasted for 200 years. The orcs found themselves technologically inferior to Men for much of the period of the conflict. Soon they encountered a particular race of half-men known as the "Dwarfs". Dwarfs possessed technology far superior to the Kingdom Of Men. The Orcs and the Dwarfs made a mutual agreement, they exchanged technology for work-force. Dwarfs are considered to be a sturdy race but they don't posses the raw body strength of a fully mature orc. After the deal was struck Orcs turned the tides of the war along with the Dwarfs, soon men were close to extinct in the region of Great Plains. After the end of "War of The Plains" Orcs became close allies to the Dwarfs in many senses, they complimented each other so well, that it felt as a natural symbiosis. Orcs now control the The Vale and The Great Plains. Society and Religion Orcs are within reach of great advanced technology but they preserved their spiritual ways of life. Orcs worship Dor'Drob '''he is considered to be one of the first great Orc Warriors. They say that Orcs weren't Orcs until he conquered the Green Vale. He is seen as a patron of strength and perseverance. Orcs consider that individuals should be masters of their own destiny, honor and perseverance are the greatest virtues. Orcs embrace technology with open arms because adapting is a key to their survival, and they are likley to embrace anything that helps them gain an edge. '''Dor'Drob '''is considered to be god-like as he has the power to bless warriors with immense strength. They believe when an Orc passes away he then resides in the Soul Savannah with his ancestors living the nomadic life. Orcs take their surnames after their fathers first name. * '''Typical first names; Ruduz, Krugg, Radabb, Mashogg, Gruh'Taz, Bal'Drom, Nadrizz, Nadrahza, Sazzarna Physiology Orcs are viewed by many to be one of the strongest races in The Realm. They also posses great intellectual prowess and do not lack behind other races in those terms. Sadly orcs were never blessed with the Gift of Arkada so they posses no magical powers nor the ability to wield it. * Weight for average adult male Orcs are around 90-130kg * Height for average adult male Orcs are around 1.90-2.5m * Weight for average adult female Orcs are around 70-100kg * Height for average adult female Orcs are around 1.70-2.m * Orcs skins vary in the shades of green, depending on the region where an Orc grew up in they can also adapt to other colors which are permanent. (black, yellow, gray, even light pink) * Orcs prefer to be dressed lightly as they have a tendency to overheat in hot-conditions. * Orcs are resilient to the cold and thrive in temperate climates. Orcs mature when they are the age of 14. They have short life spans as the average Orc lives to age 50. This is considered to be a flaw of their rapid metabolism. Character Features Players are limited to playing only Vale Orcs. Orcs are most often useful in front-line roles as their natural strength and love of battle give them an edge. * +1 Strength upon character creation * +1 to Intimidation * Orcs are used to moving and traveling their entire lives. As children they take joy in exploring and getting into mischief. (-1 to Exhaustion) * Cannot play as any spell caster classes. * If a player selects a melee class the character gains a daily ability called "Strength of Dor'Drob". * "Strength of Dor'Drob can be only used once a day, when used the character gains immense strength and does 50% more damage for the duration of the counter, but if melee damage is received they are stunned for 3 turns. Category:Race Category:Character creation Category:Characters Category:History Category:Lore Category:Races